


24 Alien AUs

by 7catsinatrenchcoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien AU, Also!! Characters will be added to the list as they show up in each chapter, I just realized that I wished it was done with more characters, Other, also!! I actually really like reading these AUs, buckle up kiddos it's time for me to write characters i have no idea how to write, so here we are :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7catsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/7catsinatrenchcoat
Summary: This is a bad summary but basically that Alien AU where a troll crash-lands on earth but different and done in twenty-four ways with characters it's rarely done with/never been done with. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know that known-enough AU/Trope in the homestuck fandom where a troll crashes to Earth and has to be hidden away in a human's house? You know how that's a wonderful idea and has been done lots of times by amazing writers? And how all those fanfictions are long and amazing and not half-planned by some unknown egg?
> 
> I've decided to do that, but with 24 one-shots, and with characters that aren't Karkat and Dave (or sometimes John). This idea is sort of based on aquatarius's 100 Pale Flash Fanficitions (which I highly reccomend you check out by the way)  
> Wish me luck.

 

   Typically, Rose did not spend every hour of the day in the great outdoors, and when she did, it was more often than not to soak up some sunlight while flipping through some tome or another. Rose did, however, have a habit of playing a passive-aggressive game with her mother, one that had consumed her life since she was a child. A few too many comments about her always reading, writing or messaging inside had initially started Rose’s descent into making sure her mother thought she spent the majority of her life in dim-lighted rooms with all the windows shut.   
  
   Of course, this wasn’t truly the case - Rose simply locked her room and slipped out the window when she felt the need for fresh air, making sure to avoid any parts of the property that her mother could spy her from some commonly passed-by glass pane. Even when she was in the room, she made sure to not reply to her mother half of the time so her periods of escape would not be suspicious. A year had gone by, and her mother had finally accepted her apparent ways, when Rose began to spend as much time as she could openly outside.   
  
   This was the game that she played - one that required much preplanning and thought, one that she wasn’t always aware that most others did not go through. For her, it was everyday life, and so it was completely normal and in fact, quite welcome. Rose now, after spending little over a month on her new “love” for the environment, was wandering around just as the sun began to set, her house settled on the rise above with golds and reds being thrown haphazardly over the river rushing over from underneath it.   
  
   The rushing of water in the background was blurred to her, a common comfort that was often missed, though not consciously, when Rose travelled with her mother to the nearest town. There were birds chirping and singing in the background, and not a single car. Okay, perhaps a single car. Sure, Rose lived forty minutes from the nearest town, but she’d heard cars pass by her road before. The scene was serene, peacef-   
  
   What the _ fuck _ was that.   
  
   The was a distant rumbling, and a glinting light that came from something other than the sun’s reflection dancing upon the rushing ribbons of water. Or the sun itself. Something bright and glowing was rushing through the sky, and the more Rose watched, the more defined it’s shape became. Such was often the process of watching something rapidly hurtle towards you.   
  
   The air grew somewhat hotter, which was not usually the sort of thing that happened when the sun was descending, but then again, one does not usually observe a spacecraft crashing towards the earth.   
  
   The craft flew over her head, and landed in the surrounding forest with a resounding burst. The ground even shook a little, and Rose stood still, mouth parted ever-so-slightly as she stared after it’s area of impact.   
  
   She was shocked.    
  


   Here is a list of reasons for why Rose was shocked:    
    - The majority of Earth is covered in water. More than two thirds of it, in fact. Something near 71%, to be even more precise. The fact that this craft had landed on land was unlikely. Certainly not implausible, but still very lucky. Or unlucky, depending on how these sorts of things go.   
   - The craft had landed very close to a lone residence. Sure, only 10% of land was true wilderness, untouched by grubby human hands, but on the flipside, most of the population was concentrated in only 10% of the Earth. It could have landed in empty farmland, or by rarely-travelled roads. The fact it had landed here, not even a mile from her own house, seemed unlikely.    
   - The closer she got to the ship, the more it appeared human-sized. Not to say that aliens couldn’t be human-sized, but even the doorway seemed to fit the proportions, a not-quite circle set into the metal.   
    - Not the fact that aliens themselves were real, but the fact that one (or at least, it’s craft) had landed on Earth. Rose had thought, for as long as she’d started to consider the possibilities, that no alien would ever contact Earth within her lifetime, let alone crash on the planet like something right out of a sci-fi movie or novel.   
  
   As Rose neared the broken trees where the now-ruined shuttle lay, a hidden voice whispered in the back of her mind. Common sense, most likely, telling her to turn away, to call someone far more qualified than a sarcastic sixteen-year-old girl. Said voice was disregarded as a series of patternless bangs eventually came from the cooling ship, and she watched in fascination for gods knew how long.   
  
   So apparently, there was something inside it. Rose stood some feet away watching curiously, and somewhat cautiously, as the glow dimmed to something she imagined might be a little less painful to the touch. Not that she could touch it - it could carry space bacteria for all she knew. Would travelling through space kill off any bacteria? Hm. Surely if a species were intelligent enough to create a planet-hopping craft, the species would be intelligent enough to make sure said craft was not infected in any form?   
  
   Thoughts of alien viruses were abandoned when the door of the craft split open and something grey tumbled out. Rose gave an uncharacteristic yelp, pulling herself back while pulling her needles from her specibus.   
  
   The something gave a similar yelp, struggling to pull itself up to a standing stance, struggling to act like the intimidating presence it’s arrival might have hinting at, struggling to hold onto… something. It’s limbs - they were limbs, right? - were scrabbling at the ground for some kind of purchase to no avail.   
  
   Eventually it gave up on trying to stand, and resigned itself to leaning against the outside of it’s wreckage. It gave Rose a weary look, and rounded, clipped noises came from it’s mouth as it’s shoulders shook from… something. Fear? Pain? Hm.    
  
   Speaking of it’s mouth - it had a mouth. And it had shoulders. In fact, it seemed extremely… humanoid. It’s build was very much like a human's, minus the fact it had long, red-to-yellow horns akin to a longhorn bull and grey skin. There was something a little off about it’s body, but what, Rose couldn’t tell. It’s anatomy was hidden somewhat by its slouched position, and it’s rather long short-sleeved jacket.   
  
   Oh, right. It was wearing human-like clothes as well. The shirt underneath said jacket was a button-up - likely due to it’s horns than a fashion statement. Do aliens care about fashion statements? A million thoughts were rushing through her mind, but the first and foremost tumbled from her lips ungracefully, like a drunken ballerina trying to dance but instead falling off the front of the stage like a bumbling idiot.   
  
   “What happened to your legs?” Because, yes, she could see now that there was most definitely robotic legs attached to the alien, the one in front of her that couldn’t understand what the hell she was saying and seemed, quite frankly, terrified. His ears - long and floppy, quite cow-like in nature aside from the fact that he seemed to be able to control their movements - were pressed back against his head. There were dark cuts, gashes and grazes over any visible bare skin, along with beginnings of bruises soon to bloom. The legs themselves seemed dulled and scratched, looking like they’d gotten years of good use before the crash.    
  
   There was a heavy silent after Rose’s sputtered words, the alien’s yellow eyes locked onto her own. It’s lower lip trembled slightly, and it help up a hand in a ‘please wait’ gesture (it even used human-like gestures!), and it pulled itself back into the ship behind it, metallic feet hanging out of the door as it scrambled around for something. Eventually, it found whatever it had been looking for, and slid back out of the craft, shoving whatever it was towards her.   
  
   It’s yellow-nailed hand shook as it held the thing out to her, and there was a moment before it’s eye’s widened and it pulled it back towards itself, and babbled rapidly into it, before messing around and clicking the switch. A random series of noises came from the device, then words in English. Rose’s brows could have shot off of her face in that moment, and she couldn’t help but lean forward to hear the words.    
  
   “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t, uh, mean to crash here, um, please don’t kill me? But then I guess you haven’t already, uh,” As it listened to it’s own playback, the alien bit at it’s lip with it’s long teeth (really, fangs would be a better descriptor), and watched her carefully, hopefully. “Could you maybe... help me?”   
  
   Rose considered the alien carefully, then stepped forward, tucking her needles back away, giving a slight flutter of her right hand at the device it was holding. The alien hesitantly went to hand it to her, the translator nearly slipping from its hands as it quickly took it back, messing with settings and muttering something quickly to her in it’s own language. Eventually, she got a hold of the item.   
  
   “I’m not sure whether I will be any help in fixing your mode of transport - in fact, I highly doubt it. However, I can see that you’re afraid and obviously have no idea what to do,” The translator was odd and squishy, as if made from an organic material, and Rose had no idea how it picked up what she was saying. “I suppose that I could bring you back to my residence, though I’d advise you stayed out of sight of my mother. I’m not sure about your planet, but here, the news of an alien would bring far too much attention to my life and home, and my parent happens to be the type of woman to post this sort of thing on social media. Assuming you know what social media is.”    
  
   She handed it back, not quite certain herself of the situation. Half of what she said could be irrelevant to this creature, and it wasn’t like she could keep the spacecraft or its inhabitant a secret forever. For a while, sure, but definitely not for any longer than a month or two. As it played back her message, it clutched the device fairly close to itself, it’s brows pulled tightly together. When the device switched off, it stood with a creak and a stumble, speaking into the translator again.    
  
   “So if you’re going to help me? I guess you should know what to call me. Like, my name? I’m Tavros Nitram. I’m. A troll? From Alternia? I guess you don’t know what that is, uh,” The English-ified repeat of Tavros’s words reported as Rose offered her hand a gesture of good-will, to lead the alien, and because she wanted to give a reply.   
  
   “Pleasure to meet you. You may call me Rose Lalonde. This planet is Earth, I’m not sure if you know that. I don’t think you do,” Tavros glanced behind them as they began to wander away. He must have had items in the craft, but then, he seemed happy enough to leave it without any complaint. Perhaps they could come back later? Or at least, Rose could.  _ Would _ .    
  
   While the pair walked, Rose learned more about Tavros - He was a he, and seemed  thankful himself that Rose had provided her own gender. Apparently aliens have gender. Incredible. He’d lost his legs in some game(? Perhaps that was a mistranslation), and had gotten the new ones through a series of events it seemed he’d rather not speak about. He didn’t want to speak about much, really, if it had to do with anything bad. A fair call, considering he’d crash-landed on an alien planet and seemed a fairly nervous type anyway, but somewhat disappointing to Rose nonetheless.    
  
-   
  
   “You’re going to have to stay behind me and keep  _ out _ of the big human’s sight while we go inside, alright? My mother will likely be waiting for me to regale her with details about the outside world,” Rose gave a grimace as the translator relayed her message back into Tavros’s own strange language. This might take some work. Tavros gave a nod, and Rose slid the door open to see, lo and behold, her mother.   
  
   “Rosey! What’cha doin’? How was ya day? Who were you talkin’ to? Was it John? John’s a good kid, you should invite him over,” Rose’s mother gave a wide-open grin and bounced with energy that was just not suitable for the serious mood Rose was trying to set her. With a sigh, Rose rattled through her responses ( _ ‘Coming inside, fine, no one, no, it wasn’t, I’d love to but he lives on the other side of the country’ _ ) and glanced upstairs suddenly with a surprisingly convincing shocked expression.    
   “I think I heard something upstairs,” Rose locked her eyes with the bouncy woman’s in front of her, and her mom grew still and serious rather quickly, standing with a slight stumble and hurrying up towards her bedroom.    
  
   Honestly, Rose had no idea why her mother was so protective of her room; it’d be likely be covered in wizards and cheap alcohol. Rose’s lips twisted guiltily at the thought, but she had to put that aside - despite how small her mother’s room was, Rose was sure she’d spend the next hour or so looking in every nook and cranny. Or maybe falling asleep on the bed? Either way, once her mother entered her bedroom, Rose had a free hour.    
  
   Sliding the door open again, Rose  waved Tavros inside. The troll stood still for a moment, taking in the scenery of the house, then shook his head, and chattered very quietly into his translator, a quiet question about why her- her- … Lusses? Lupus? Her…  _ guardian _ , the device translated once the troll said the word individually into it - looked like a human as well. This being no time for explanations on the birds and the bees, Rose simply shook her head, and waved the troll to follow her up the stairs.    
  
-   
  
   The whole house was silent (other than the usual background of rushing water, of course) as Rose looked up from her phone at the pile of messy blankets that Tavros slept under. Honestly, there was something about the troll that reminded her of John - perhaps it was a sort of friendly goofiness around the two, even if Tavros had a tendency to talk about things in a more backwards way. It could easily be the translator at work there, though. The text on her phone shifted, and a new blue line was added to the bottom of the conversation. A large part of her wanted to tell him about what was going on, but another part of her worried about whether that could get her in some kind of trouble. Did the government search pesterchum logs for conversations about alien guests and what to do with them?   
  
   After typing out a quick reply and a somewhat longer goodnight, Rose shut off her phone and tossed it to the ground beside her with a quiet bump. She was certain that there was no danger from her mother coming in to check on her- Rose had the flowery, glittery pink sign up on her door that read ‘ _ Rose’s Room _ ’, with the ‘ _ ’s Room _ ’ scribbled out aggressively with black vivid and replaced with a plain sheet of paper so that the sign read ‘ _ Rose only. _ ’    
  
   There could be some great ruse at work here, but if Rose went by her gut, Tavros was being genuine. Despite her own common sense, she couldn’t help but feel protective of the troll, even if that could lead to some less-than-desirable outcomes. The troll gave a whimper in his sleep, and turned over, and Rose made a sudden, sleepy promise; she’d look after him, and make sure he didn’t get hurt. Gods knew it would be difficult, but he was just a lost, outcast kid; couldn’t she relate with that hersel-  _ BLOOP.  _   
Ah.   
John had messaged her a belated goodnight and interrupted her stream of poetic thought.   
  
Anywho; Tavros was someone Rose wanted to protect, and she’d fight Fluthulu himself to protect the boy. Gods help anyone that got in her way.

**Author's Note:**

> if this chapter were to turn into a long fanfic, the next would open with Rose begging her mother to stop squishing Tavros's cheeks. Fortunately, because whatever you guys imagine is better than what I would write, this is a bunch of one-shots. Hope you enjoyed! :')


End file.
